Fan to the Rescue
by AngelicDragons
Summary: Alexis faces a problem some of you may sympathize with and she doesn't believe in failure.


**Therapy. A story to make me feel better, and maybe you as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

Castle walked out of his office across the living room and into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. As he closed the refrigerator door he noticed the sour expression on Alexis's face as she stared at her laptop. Looking at his watch he realized she had been sitting there frowning at the machine for almost two hours. Something was definitely up.

"What's up? You've been staring daggers at the machine for two hours. Some sort of school project?"

"Don't I wish? I could make a project do what I want. I don't have that sort of control in this situation."

Castle suddenly had a very uncomfortable feeling. If this was some sort of boy trouble not only would he not be any help, he certainly didn't want to hear about his adult (aaahhhhh) daughter's love life (double aahhhh). But he was her father and he had to at least offer.

"It's not boy trouble is it?"

"Seriously Dad? So soon after the Pi fiasco? I don't think so."

"Oh thank god." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm glad. I'm glad things are good for you in that department." He decided to quickly change the subject to something he considered much less volatile. "So why are you and your computer not getting along?"

"It's not the computer." Alexis almost looked embarrassed. "It's a TV show."

"A TV show has caused this level of anxiety?"

"Don't start Dad. Let's stick with the problem."

"Right. What exactly is the problem?"

"Well it is, or rather was, a very good show. The writing was good, the production was good, and the actors are awesome. In fact the two leads are absolutely amazing. The female lead is a brilliant actress. She can play the lowest of the low emotions and the highest of the high. You feel for the character that she brought to life. You can feel the investment she made. It's just plain fun to watch her work. The lead actor is amazing as well. He's funny and serious all at the same time. He's the reason you tune in every week."

"So what happened?"

"The producers, for cheap laughs, destroyed the back story of the female lead. I mean it was like watching a train wreck only it was easy to look away. I feel so sorry for the actors. They can't be happy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because normally they carry the water for the show, but they haven't even said a word. They know the fans were hurt when it happened. So I went online to complain like everyone else."

"Well do you feel better?"

"I did until I remembered the response to you killing Derrick Storm. The fan sites went nuclear. They bad mouthed and swore never to support you again unless you brought Storm back, but it didn't have any influence on your decision. You did what you wanted to do."

"It wasn't quite that easy Pumpkin."

"Easy or not, it's what happened. Then it occurred to me what did bring Storm back. Money. Marvel offered you money for the graphic novels and abracadabra Derrick Storms rides again."

"One, can we say that in a way that doesn't make me sound like a money grubbing whore, and two, what is your point?"

"Money talks dad. So I decided to make the fans put their money where their mouth is."

Castle placed his hand over his face. His red headed daughter had gotten her mad on, so he knew she was going to go all the way with whatever she decided.

"And how would the fans do that?"

"Simply, I started a fund on . The site that lets you propose a project or goal and if people think it is worthwhile, they donate to it. I've started a fund for the lead actress and actor to collect money to buy out their contracts."

"WHAT?"

"Well, buying out your contract is expensive and it sort of paints you in a bad light that you broke a deal. This way, if it works, the money doesn't come out of the actress's or actor's own pocket. It also shows the strength and drive of their fan base, so that should help them with future projects. The lead actor already had one great series taken from him, it shouldn't happen to him again."

"I have to admit, I'm proud of the way you are dealing with your disappointment. It's very mature."

"Thanks Dad. So, how much can I put you down for?"

Castle stuttered for a moment and the recovered. "I'll get the credit card."


End file.
